


Sweetdreams and Goodnight

by Harmonicsconfusion



Category: Free!
Genre: Cliche as Hell, Drabbles, M/M, anyways this is dumb fluff and cuddling, cold makoto insists he only needed the thin blanket, dumb fluff, haru fixes up your dumb choices makoto, honestly this is probably so overused i'm sorry, possible future chapters?????? who knows maybe, you sure makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonicsconfusion/pseuds/Harmonicsconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto sleepovers again. Big old dumb Makoto insists Haru should have the bed and thicker blankets. Makoto really. Haru doesn't let Makoto freeze to death. Just some dorky cuddles and nothing really important. Maybe I'll do something with this I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto glanced sideways at Haruka, the boy’s ocean blue eyes where fixated on the screen before him, controller held tightly in his hands. Makoto’s own controller was held loosely between his fingers. He barely noticed the quiet sound effects of the game that buzzed in the background; he was too busy scanning his eyes across Haru’s face. The determined look in his eye, that serious glare he had as he stared intensely at the game. The way the screen lightly illuminated some of the features on his face, casting shadows in-between his forehead where his eyebrows where scrunched slightly as he concentrated carefully on his player. Makoto barely even noticed when a small voice emanated from the TV “Round winner!” it called.

Haru’s tense shoulders relaxed and his grip in the controller slackened. His deep blue eye’s flicked towards Makoto, his head soon following his gaze. There was a short pause.

“Makoto.”

Haru’s voice broke the silence and snapped his friend out of his thought proses. Makoto was almost startled, his eyes widened a bit snapping back to reality “Huh?” He blinked a few times, just now realizing he completely lost track of the game.

“You where spacing out again.” Haruka arched an eyebrow and stared blankly. This has happened a lot recently, where they would be doing about anything really and Makoto would completely zone out.

Makoto gave a small chuckle and a smile “Sorry, Haru-chan.” He looked up to catch that irritated glint in those blue eyes that he grew so fond of. A twinge of satisfaction hit him as the playfulness left his words, he continued before Haru could protest. “I’m guess I’m a little tired. We should get to bed it’s getting late.” Haru was spending the night at Makoto’s mother’s request, given dinner went later than she expected and she insisted it was too dark out for him to walk home on his own. Who knows what she thought would happen to him in the short distance between their houses, but nevertheless Haru sleeping over wasn’t anything new. It happened about once or twice a week anyway.

“Alright.” Haru agreed it was getting quite late.

Makoto had already stood up from his cross legged position on the floor and held a friendly hand before his friend who remained sitting. “Need a hand, Haru?”

Haruka sighed, taking the hand as always. “You don’t always need to help me up all the time you know.” He huffed as he was pulled up onto his feet.

Makoto simply smiled before adding a simple “I know.”

The green-eyed boy yawned and let raised his arms in a stretch. “I’ll pull the futon out.” He said stepping around his friend. Haru let a small yawn slip before he headed over to sit on the bed.

Once Makoto Brought the futon out Haruka helped him set it up and get pillows and a blanket for it. Makoto insisted on taking the futon and the thinner blanket despite Haru’s arguments, but he knew arguing with his friend on these kinds of things was pretty pointless, Makoto usually ends up getting his way.

Haru crawls into the bed as Makoto switches off the light and walks himself over to the futon. Once he gets settled in he whispers just loud enough for the other boy to hear him, “Sweet dreams, Haru.”

As he received a small grunt in reply, it almost seemed like there was a mumbled “Goodnight.” afterwards but Makoto ignored it. He turned on his side facing the wall and listened to Haru’s soft rhythmic breathing as he let it lull him to sleep.

\--

Shortly into the night Makoto woke to a chill on his legs. He had pulled his blanket up to his chest. He made an attempt to toss one end of it over his feet but it didn’t reach, it was too short. He stared at the wall and huddled his knees to his chest, the blanket draped lightly over his shoulders. It didn’t really do much, he was uncomfortably cold. So much so he was started to shiver lightly as he held the edges of the blanket tightly around his chest.

“Makoto.”

The soft whisper came from behind him. He sat up and turned around to face Haru, who was turned to face him still cozy in the bed.

“Are you cold?”

Haru’s voice was hushed but kind. Makoto shook his head to the question. “I’m fine, I’m fine.” He smiled and assured his friend.

“You’re shaking.”

Makoto sighed. “Well maybe I’m a little cold…”

In the dark it was hard to tell, but Makoto could almost feel Haru rolling his eyes. The dark haired boy scooted backwards on the bed till his back was a few inches from the wall.

“Get in.”

The bed wasn’t the biggest but there was enough room for both he and Makoto.

The larger boy pushed himself off the floor and stood up. He walked over and settled himself in right on the edge of the bed without protest, facing away from Haru. Makoto stayed right on the edge so his friend would have enough room but Haru saw right through that.

“Makoto, you’re on the edge of the bed.”

“I have plenty of room I’m fine here” He assured his friend halfheartedly.

“I know exactly how big your bed is. You’re right on the edge.”

“I’m fine I’m fine.”

In response to Makoto’s final week argument Haru slipped an arm under his friend’s side and one over his other side and tugged the larger boy back away from the edge with surprising force, into the space that had been between them.

“H-Haru!” Makoto was taken slightly off guard but he just sighed a bit. Haru left his arms like that and they lay quietly for a few moments.

Soon Haru spoke up again. “If you were cold you could have just asked to sleep here in the first place, idiot. Go to sleep.”

Haru’s arm left one of Makoto’s sides for a moment to grab the covers and throw them over the two of them. Haru’s arm soon returned to its resting place on top of his friend.

Makoto just smiled, his heart fluttering as the grip of the arms coming around him from behind tightened, pulling them closer together. He almost forgot he was cold earlier, at this point he was back to being pleasantly warm with Haru wrapped around him. “Goodnight, Haru.” Makoto whispered as he shut his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Haru’s touch.

 


	2. Not-so-SweetDreams and Goodnight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru has a nightmare but then Mamakoto comes to the rescue. Also Makoto's siblings make an appearance.

Makoto woke again to murmuring from behind him. The grip around him had tightened.

“Ma…ko..to…” the voice was hushed and only let out in small breaths. Makoto slipped his way out of Haruka’s grip to turn around and look at him. He was still sound-asleep. But with Makoto no longer between his arms him pulled them tightly into his chest.

“Mako..to.”

Haru’s whispers seemed to be worried and desperate.

“No… No… Makoto… No you can’t… Makoto… Makoto. Plea…se… please be … Okay.”

Haru’s breathing became heavier and his words became stressed. His face was twisted and upset, unlike is usual stoic expression he looked almost afraid. Without a second thought Makoto had his hand on Haru’s shoulder to wake him from his nightmare.

“Haru. Haru!” He gave a harsh whisper as Haruka’s brilliant blue eyes flicked opened in surprise. He blinked a few times before looking up at Makoto who was leaning over him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Makoto?” He blinked a few times more letting his eyes adjust. When they finally did he looked into those familiar green eyes. He took a sharp intake of breath as the familiar face he knew came fully into his view. “Makoto!” he threw his arms around the other’s neck.

Makoto was caught off guard by Haruka’s sudden strong display in affection.  Haruka’s body shook as he took in raspy breaths, his whole body was shaking and his grip tightened.

Instinctively the brunet wrapped his own arms around the other boy and began stroking his hand up and down his back. A quiet “Shhhhhh”, barely escaped his lips.

“Shhhhhhhhhh… Haru… I’m right here… It’s okay…Shhh…” His voice was soft and sweet. Haru’s body was still shaking a little, but his breaths grew less raspy and uncontrollable. Makoto rubbed his hand up and down the length of Haru's back soothingly untill the shaking slowed.

It’s hard to say how long they sat there with their arms around each other; Makoto whispering words of comfort as Haru began to calm down bit by bit.  Until Haru’s body had stilled and his breathing pace was normal again. His muscles had loosened as did his grip on Makoto. His raven black hair still tickled Makoto’s chin as his face was still nuzzled into one shoulder. Makoto’s hand continued rubbing small circles into his back.

They sat in silence like this for a while before Makoto finally spoke, his voice in a hushed whisper. “Are you alright, Haru?” His hand movements slowed down as his friend pulled his head off Makoto’s chest. Haru nodded.

Even in the dim light his blue eyes shimmered. Makoto gave him a small smile to assure Haru that he didn’t have to talk about it right now. Haru nodded again and then turned his gaze to the corner of the room, slightly embarrassed about his little breakdown.

Makoto’s hand moved gently from Haru’s back onto his shoulder. His other hand to Haru’s forehead, carefully brushing some ruffled strands of hair into place, before guiding them to the side as he leaned in and planted a small kiss above Haru’s brow. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Haru nodded and then both slowly lay down in the bed facing each other. “Goodnight, Haru.” Makoto whispered as his eyes drifted closed.

Makoto felt something on his hand that lay between them. Haru had grabbed it and was holding in tight. “Thank you.”

The whisper seemed to hang in the room for a few beats before Makoto’s eyes opened wide, he couldn’t help but smile. “Haru…” Slipped from his lips as he noticed the boy parallel to him had shut his eyes and become still, half his face buried into the pillow, obviously only pretending to have just fallen asleep.

The brunet smiled and knew to take that as a sign that Haru wanted to drop it and just go to sleep. Makoto smiled wider and didn’t say another word. He closed his eyes and gave Haru’s hand a small squeeze before they both drifted into sleep.

\-- 

“Haru-chan! Haru-chan!”

Haruka’s eyes snapped opened at two shrill eager voices that called to him from the other side of the room.

“Onii-chan said to get you up because breakfast is ready!”

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, turning to look at the twins who has made their way to the bedside. He heard a deeper voice that could only belong to Makoto come from somewhere across the house. “Ren! Ran! I told you to get Haru up quietly!”

In unison they replied “Ooooooops!” and giggled to themselves.

“Sorry Haru-chan!” Ran said in an innocent singsong voice before breaking out again into a fit of giggles, clearly not sorry.

As they both scampered out of the room Haru looked at the clock. 11:31. _Tch. Why hadn’t Makoto woken him up sooner?_ Slightly irritated, he sighed and pulled himself out of bed. The shirt he had borrowed of Makoto’s slipped off one of his shoulders, clearly too big on him. He smoothed out his hair so it wasn’t sticking out in every direction and he lifted up the shirt so it would rest on his shoulder again, and hopefully stay. 

He made his way out of the room and to the kitchen, where Makoto was cooking something. Was it…? Apon closer examination… it was.

 Makoto turned from his cooking to look at his friend. “Oh! Haru, good you’re awake.” He shot him one if his award winning smiles. “I thought you looked like you could use some more rest so I let you sleep in.” He said as if he knew exactly what Haru had been wondering earlier. Which being it was Makoto, he probably did.

 “And sorry about the kids, I told them to wake you up _quietly_ but,” he shot the two a playful glare from across the room “they never listen.” The boy couldn’t help but smirk a little. “Oh and I decided to try and make mackerel for breakfast because we had some for once and we really don’t have any breakfast food at the moment I guess.” He gave an awkward laugh. “You make it look so much easier than it is.”

Haru blew a puff of air out his nose to show his amusement. “I’ll teach you sometime.” He said plainly before he sat himself down at the table. Shortly after Makoto followed bringing two plates, the mackerel clearly a little overdone, he set one in front of Haru before sitting down next to him with his own.

“That’d be great.” He smiled at Haru before turning to eat his food. Haru took a bite and decided to himself, he _defiantly_  would have to teach Makoto how to cook fish.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I continued my supposed oneshot, but I couldn't resist, I just love writing fluff with these two. I'm probably going to write up more of this, even though at the moment it's very slow going. Although I really have no ideas for where to take this so feel free to throw some feedback in the comments or something. (And sorry it ended so dumbly I couldn't think of a way to cut it off) As always, thanks so much for reading. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I have some more written past this point but I didn't get too much farther on that so if anywhere worked as a stopping point it's here. If I get some feedback maybe I'll keep going I don't know, my ideas are sort of corny but whatever. Hope you liked reading. <3


End file.
